Iron Heart Alchemist
by Red-Hot Habanero
Summary: Cross over between Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist Naruto is an under-ordinary ninja...so konoha thought... characters may be ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Envy's POV: **

Man I can't believe father gave me such a boring task. Not to mention it is so fay away. And of course I'm the only one who can do it. _Who _is this kid any ways, and why do I have to enter the city looking like a bird?

**Normal POV:**

A crow landed near a dock and transformed to a guy with long green hair that was pointed. He wore a shirt that covers only his nipples. His shorts stopped half way down his thigh. And it had flaps in the front and the back. He wore two arm bands ,one on each arm, and a head band. He looks a little bit like a girl.

The man pulled out two pictures from somewhere. One was of a boy with hair so blue it was black. The boy wore a blue shirt whit a white and red fan on the back. The other picture was of a blond haired boy. He wore a t-shirt with a swirl on the front.

After taking a closer look at the blond hair kid, Envy transformed himself into him and hid in the bushes. Not long afterwards the other boy walked up with an older boy.

"Itachi will you teach me the fire ball jutsu?" Itachi motioned for the younger one to come closer. He then tapped him on the head with his first two finger and sad "Some other time Sasuke." And ran off

When Envy was sure Sasuke was alone he came out of hiding.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked when he saw him. "You know you are not suppose to be here. This is Uchiha land.

"I've come to give you something." with that there was a popping sound, and Sasuke fell into the water. The water turned red with blood as Envy yelled, " MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I KILLED SASUKE UCHIHA. CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" He then took off running. When he got to some woods he turned into a crow and flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**On the other side of town in Naruto's place**

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Naruto sulked to the door and reveled an elderly man. "What do you want old man I was making some ramen."

"I have a mission for you. Its top secret, and you have o leave now. So you up for it?"

At the word mission Naruto face lit up like a Christmas tree, whose light got brighter when the words top secret were said.

"YES I WILL GO ! … Wait don't I need to finish the Academy? I don't start that for a few more years"

"Its ok, I want you to take this letter to a woman named Riza Hakeye. She is in Amistris. DON'T OPEN THIS LETTER NO MATTER WHAT. Here is a map to get there. Now GO! O and one more thing you can't come back EVER!"

While the older man was talking, Naruto was packing. When he herd that he wasn't coming back he had a look of horror but was pushed out the door.

The Third Hokage "Good luck Naruto!" mumbled to his self as he watched the boy ran out of sight.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to Itachisdbzgurl. It was her idea.

I have also changed the ages of Ed and Al so they will be the same age as Naruto

This is my first story so be nice please

I will answer any questions you may have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Last Time on Iron Heart Alchemist:**

"_Its ok, I want you to take this letter to a woman named Riza Hakeye. She is in Amistris. DON'T OPEN THIS LETTER NO MATTER WHAT. Here is a map to get there. Now GO! O and one more thing you can't come back EVER!"_

_While the older man was talking, Naruto was packing. When he herd that he wasn't coming back he had a look of horror but was pushed out the door. _

_The Third Hokage "Good luck Naruto!" mumbled to his self as he watched the boy ran out of sight._

**Trisha's POV:**

While looking for my boys I found a blond haired kid who couldn't be older then Al. He was sitting at the bus stop crying. To top it all off it was raining, hard. He is now sitting in my kitchen with the other kids debating who is shorter.

_Flash Back_

"_Ed, Al time to come home." A woman with long brown hair, and a very kind face called out. "Maybe they are playing near the bus station with Winry." She took off when she got there she spotted a blond hair kid who holding a map of Amistris. A closer look she notice that he was crying so she headed over to him. "Are you hurt?" the question scared the boy. At that moment two blond haired boys and a blond girl came running around the corner, and bumming into her. "Whopps sorry Lad… Mom, what are you doing here?" realizing who it was asked the smallest one. "I was looking for you three I called you for lunch and you didn't come running so I figured you were here. Winry, you are staying at our house tonight. Your grandmother has a new client." The woman said this to the girl. "You three go on home I will be there shortly." She flashed them a smile. The three ran the way the woman had came. She turned back to the boy she was talking to before her sons came up._

"_As you can see I'm a mother of two, so I'm not going to hurt you so will you please answer me." He just shook his head. "Where are your parents? You do have …" "I'm trying to get o Central City" After he said this, a loud roar came from your belly. "Well someone is hungry. Will your parents mind if you came to my house and have lunch with my boys and Winry" When she asked this he started to cry again a she almost missed him saying was alone. Almost "Well then you are coming with me to get some food in you." She flashed him a warm smile that made him trust her. She grabbed his left hand and walked off with him in tow. "My name is Trisha Elric, What's your name?" " Naruto Uzumaki" "Naruto that's a nice name. I have two boys there names are Edward and Alphonse, or Ed and Al or short. The little girl with them earlier was Winry lives next door. She often hangs out with my boys." When they got to the house the two went into the kitchen. At the table there sat the kids from before. "Did you eat everything in the pot?" "No we couldn't reach it!" all three yelled at the same time._

_End of Flash back_

**Normal POV:**

"You must be Winry, Ed, and Al." Naruto pointed to the girl, then the tallest boy then the shortest. The shortest got red in the face and yelled "I'm Ed he's Al" "Does that mean you're older Al" "No brother is a year older than I am." The only adult jumped in before it could even more out of hand.

"Naruto will you like to stay with us for a while?" "I need to get to Central and find a woman named …" Naruto reached into his bag that was around his left leg. He pulled a letter with a name on it "Riza Hawkeye. But I don't see why I can't stay for a little while"

"Well, I can make a few calls and write some letters and find her for you." At this his eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky. "Thank you Mrs. Elric" "It's Trisha or Mom" came her only reply.

**Author's Note**

THANK YOU to every one who followed and favorite this story.

Sorry about any and all mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

Normal Story

**Fox talking/ POV's**

"Talking"

**Last Time on Iron Heart Alchemist**

"_Naruto will you like to stay with us for a while?" "I need to get to Central and find a woman named …" Naruto reached into his bag that was around his left leg. He pulled a letter with a name on it "Riza Hawkeye. But I don't see why I can't stay for a little while"_

"_Well, I can make a few calls and write some letters and find her for you." At this his eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky. "Thank you Mrs. Elric" "It's Trisha or Mom" came her only reply._

**Naruto's POV:**

When hearing that I can call this woman I just met mom made me a little sad that I never even met my own mother. As hard as I could I tried and failed to keep myself from crying. I was so mad at myself.

"Naruto what's wrong? Are you in Pain?" Trisha asked with concern in her voice. That was the last thing I remember before I heard _the _voice.

**She is just being nice to you out of pity. She doesn't care for you. And you know what she never will. **

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I woke up on a bed in a room I have never seen before. It had a small dresser that was pink and white. The walls were purple and the bed looked like it belonged to a little girl, because it was pink and said princess all over it. Must be Winry's room

Since I come from ninja my hand went to my bag, only to find it no where in sight. "O man this is bad. Where are my ninja tools?" As I was looking around to see if I could find it I remembered where I was. Then a thought came to my mind Where is the woman and the kids? This house is just too quiet. As I realized that my bag wasn't in here so I walked to the door., finding it unlocked.

I found my self in a little hallway with a closed door to my left. Across from the room I was just in was a small bathroom. Across from the close door was a room that looked like a study. And at the end of the hall was another close door. But this one was different it had a sign on it that looked like little kids hand writing. Taking a closer look I was able to read it said "Ed and Al's room No girls allowed"

Smiling I walked to the living room (which is where the hallway started) I saw Trisha sitting on the couch talking on the phone with some one. "What do you mean she is in Ishval? … Fine just tell me where I can send a letter to. … thank you sir." As she was talking I realized that she was writing on a piece of paper. After she hung up the phone she turned around and spotted me.

"Naruto your awake you scared me when you passed out like that. Are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine have you seen my bag?" as she handed me my bag which was on the table that was next to the phone, she said" seeing how its its 9:00 you must be hungry. How about I make us some Raman would you like that?" "I LOVE RAMAN! Once the words left my mouth I covered it with my left hand like it could lower the volume of the words already said. I looked around scared that I had woke the others up.

"Don't worry those three are hard sleepers. Not even an earthquake can wake them." Trisha said when she saw my movements. "Come on I have some thing to tell you." She put water inside a pot and let it come to a boil. After it was done she poured it over the Raman and set a timer for three minutes.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is I found her. The bad news is …" " She's dead right I knew that was coming. Great my first mission and I failed it. No wonder why I'm not allowed to return home. I'm sorry I will be out of your hair in the morning."

"1) I was going to say in Ishval, and 2) what do you mean you failed your mission and that you can't go home? I think you have some explaining to do."

With that said the timer went off. As I was eating my Raman with a look that said you are going to tell me wither you like it or not.

**Author's Note**

I moved this to the Naruto's page because I knew that I would more readers if I moved it here. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Kakashi once said that he had gotten lost on the path of life, I got lost as well.

**THANK YOU** to all who have followed and favorited this story and myself, it means the world to me.

All questions will be answered so don't be scared to ask

Flames will go up in smoke

Since I don't have enough Naruto in this story (YET) I will leave you with a random Naruto fact and quote

**Naruto Fact**

Kakashi's name means scarecrow in the farmland

**Quote**

(To Kakuzu) "The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life."

- Kakashi Hatake


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

Normal Story

**Fox talking/ POV's**

"Talking"

**Last Time on Iron Heart Alchemist**

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is I found her. The bad news is …" " She's dead right I knew that was coming. Great my first mission and I failed it. No wonder why I'm not allowed to return home. I'm sorry I will be out of your hair in the morning."

"1) I was going to say in Ishval, and 2) what do you mean you failed your mission and that you can't go home? I think you have some explaining to do."

With that said the timer went off. As I was eating my Raman she gave me a look that said you are going to tell me wither you like it or not.

**Naruto's PVO:**

I could feel the blood drain from my face as I realized what I had just said and that she had heard it. I decided to keep quiet at least for now. But I had to tell her something she fed me and given me a place to sleep. And if I don't, she will keep looking at me like that. I wonder how many times she given that look to her own kids. I can't tell her the truth for many reasons but I think the main one is how do I know she isn't a spy or worse. I don't think she is because of the way she asked about me having a mission.

"Earth to Naruto."

After blinking a few times I realized Trisha was waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry, umm I was told to find this Hawkeye person so she can train me. I was also told that I have to master whatever she teaches me before I can go home." Looking down at my empty Raman container I wondered when I had finished it. "Thank you for the food." As I said this I looked at her for the first time since I started to eat the Raman. She had an unreadable look on her face. I think she is trying to find out if I'm telling the truth or not. After what seemed like hours, even though it was only minutes, she said "well She is at Ishval and since that is a war zone right now I don't think it fit a child to go there, let alone by himself. So you will need a place to stay until then. You are welcome to stay here if you like. Why don't you sleep on it and tell me what you decide in the morning." Trisha looked at the clock on the wall behind me "Since it is now 9:30 you better get to bed this house rises early." She walked over to where I sat and kissed my forehead as she told me good night.

Since it looks like she won't let me go by myself then I will just have to leave when she is asleep. I walked backed into the room where I had woken up in earlier to a wait her falling asleep. I decided to take a nap and wake up at 2 so I can go the bus station. When I awoke I felt more rested then I had in a while. I looked at the clock that was placed on the dresser. It read 4:30. O man not good. I jumped out of bed put my bag on took off through window.

I walked down the street and I came to a river I decided to refill my water bottle. As I leaned down I slipped a little on the mud. After regaining my footing I leaned down again.

**Normal POV:**

As Naruto walked down to bank of the river he failed to notice where he was standing. He was standing on rocks that had came loose during the rain earlier in the day. Naruto then slipped and fell into the raging river.

**Author's Note**

I decided to put a Random Naruto fact and quote until I am able to put Naruto's world in the story. The fact will be about a character and the quote will be from the same person I was just going to do for the last chapter only but I liked the idea. So if there is a certain Naruto fact or quote just tell me and I will put it up for you

**Naruto Fact**

In the seventh Naruto Shippūden opening, Sai is shown fighting Asura Path, though in the manga, they do not fight; in fact, he isn't even present in Konoha when Nagato and Konan attacked.

**Quote**

[to Naruto in a hot springs] Well gee... You actually do have one after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

Normal Story

_Thoughts_

**Fox talking/ POV's**

"Talking"

**Last Time on Iron Heart Alchemist**

As Naruto walked down to bank of the river he failed to notice where he was standing. He was standing on rocks that had come loose during the rain earlier in the day. Naruto then slipped and fell into the raging river.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Edward's POV:**

"Big Brother, Big Brother, Ed" I woke up to a hand shaking me. As I looked over, I saw Al standing over me.

"What, Al?" I said a little too loud.

"Great! Now I'm awake too. Ed, find out what Al wants, so we all can go back to sleep." The reply came from a half-asleep Winry.

I looked at the clock on the night stand. I groaned it read 4:35.

"All right Al, what is it tonight? You have to go potty? You had a nightmare? Oh I got it, you wet the bed again." After I said it I regretted it right away. Al started shaking. I didn't have to look into his honey colored eyes to know that he was crying. But I did anyway. I was right: they were filled with tears.

Realizing that I had messed up I jumped down from the top bunk of our bunk beds.

"I'm sorry Al. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was being a jerk. Forgive me?" I asked the now hiccupping boy. Seeing him nod, I started again. "What's wrong?"

After taking a deep breath, Al looked up at me and said: "I went to the bathroom, and on my way out I got cold. So, I went into Winry's room, because that's where the cold air was coming from – "Al then started to cry again.

"Al, you know I won't get mad if you broke something in there, don't you? My mom and dad will replace it when they get back." Winry said trying to cheer up the younger blond, but was failing.

"Wait!1 You said Winry's room. Isn't that where that kid is sleeping tonight? … What was his name?" I said.

"Mom called him Naruto. He's gone. I saw him jump though the window and he started to walk down the road." Hearing this, my face paled.

"Al, I want you to wake up mom. Tell her that he left, and I went after him."

"I'm going too, and don't tell me that I can't, because I'm going and that's that." Winry said with determination in her voice.

Realizing that there was no time to protest, I just ran out the room. "Better keep up because I'm not waiting for you." I shouted over my shoulder.

We dashed out of the house, leaving the front door open. As we got to near the end of the property, I saw a shadow that could only belong to a child. He leaned down, and slipped a little. After he regained his footing, he leaned down once more, then fell into the rushing water below.

Without thinking about, it I ran to the river bank and jumped in. After Naruto realized someone had jumped in after him, I heard him yelling for help. He was kicking and clawing at the water. He was trying anything and everything to stay above the water.

_If I die for him, I'm going to kill him. _I thought angrily as I swam over to him.

"Stay calm, I'm almost there." I told him, hoping that it would calm him down so I could pull him out easier.

As I got within five feet, Naruto passed out and started to go under. I dived and was able to grab him under his arms, and pulled him to the surface. _For a little kid, he sure is heavy._

As we got to the river bank, Winry came running over and helped me pull him out of the cold water. At that moment we both realized that Naruto wasn't breathing.

"Move" Winry ordered as she pushed me aside. She then tilted Naruto's head back. She pinched his nose close. She then proceeded to breath into his mouth.

"Uhh Winry, now is NOT the time to kiss Naruto. We need a way to get him to start breathing again." _Man, I was supposed to be her first kiss._

She then put her hands overlapping each other, and proceeded to press into his chest.

"Stupid, that's not what I'm doing." Winry then started the process all over. "It's called CPR." As she blew into Naruto's lungs again he started to cough up the water. He looked up and saw Winry's lips close to his. Naruto blushed, not that you could really see it.

"How did you do that?" I asked, because I had not seen anything like it before.

"Do you remember when we took swimming lessons last year? Well my mom and dad thought that I should know it just in case anything happened. They are doctors after all." Winry replied like she was reading a fact for school.

After hearing more coughing, I got mad all over again.

"What were you thinking, running off like that? If it wasn't for Al noticing you were gone, you would be dead right now!" _What am I saying?_

"He's right you know." At the sound of a voice behind me I, along with Winry and Naruto, jumped. There stood my mom and Al. Mom, being the one who spoke, continued: "I got here right when Winry was giving him CPR." She then picked up Naruto and started to walk towards the house. She looked down at him. Her expression was that of sadness and worry.

"You should thank those three. Only Kami would have known what happened to you."

Since I agreed with mom, I said: "Now you can't leave, not until we are even."

"Even? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when someone saves the life of another the person, it has to stay with that someone till the debt is repaid. Since I saved your life, you now owe me." I said with a smirk.

"You mean you WANT me to stay. Fine, how do I repay you?"

At this point, we had reached the house and were back in the room I share with Al .

"That's easy: you have to save my life."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of** **Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note**

Thank you for reading.

Thank you brica for being my beta.

Sorry about the late update. My computer crashed.

Thoughts, ideas, and constructive criticism appreciated.

Flames will go up in smoke.

**Naruto Fact: Might Guy**

The name Might Guy is a joke aimed at the "hot-headed hero" archetype that appears in many movies and anime. His appearance and mannerisms seemed to be based off of those of Bruce Lee.

I know those are two facts but I couldn't chose between them.

**Quote**

(About Kisame) He was a worthy opponent! A man who lived and died like a real shinobi! Kisame Hoshigaki! I'll remember that name for the rest of my life.

1 Multiple punctuation marks can be employed here ( : , ! ), each to convey a different feeling to the reader. It's subtle, but has great impact, believe me. I'm sorry, but I can't choose for you since it IS your story. A question mark looks just really odd there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

Normal Story

_Thoughts_

**Fox talking/ POV's**

"Talking"

_**Time Skip**_

**Last Time on Iron Heart Alchemist**

"Now you can't leave, not until we are even."

"Even? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well when someone saves a life of another, that other has to stay with the person till the debt is repaid. Since I saved your life, you now owe me." I said with a smirk.

"You mean you WANT me to stay. Fine, how do I repay you?"

At this point, we had reached the house and were back in Al and mine bed room.

"That's easy; you have to save my life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Time Skip: One Year Later**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Ed:6**_

_**Winry:6**_

_**Naruto:6**_

_**Al:5**_

_**During the time Naruto and the Elrics had became like a family. Ed, Al and Naruto have all started to learn alchemy in secret.**_

**Naruto's POV:**

_I can't believe it's been a year since I almost drowned, and Ed saved my life. The Elrics have been so kind to me. I wonder if this is how it feels to have family and friends. People always think that Ed and Al are my younger brothers, and Ed always yells at them for it. You would think that he would yell at them because we are not related, but no, it's because Ed is older, even if it is by only a few months. I can't blame him though; if I was that short I would yell too. _

_Shortly after I started living here, was my 6th birthday. Trisha held a small party for me. I still don't know how she knew when it was, since I never told her. I wasn't expecting anything. Today, however, is Winry's birthday._

Ed, Al and I were headed over to Winry's house. We carried with us a book, some chalk, and what was needed to make a doll.

In front of me is Ed. He was reading an alchemy book that he took from his father's study. I was half-expecting him to run in to something or someone. Behind both of us was Al. He was pulling a wagon with everything else in it. He had this look on his face, that said 'I want to help, but I don't want to get in trouble, what should I do?'.

"Al, Hey Al, Alphonse, Hey Shorty ar-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A PRESCHOOLER" Ed shouted.

"I wasn't even talking to you, so why don't you go back to your book, you bookworm. And you're smaller then some of the preschoolers" After sticking my tongue out at Ed, I turned back to Al, and started again.

"Don't worry Al, Winry is going to love her birthday present. I mean we are making her a doll, isn't that what girls like?"

"What if we get in trouble?" asked Al.

"Don't worry; if we do then we can always blame it on the bookworm up there." I said pointing to the older boy, who was in front of us. Hearing what I said Al looked even more sad then he did a moment ago.

"I was kidding Al. If it comes down to it, I will take the fall, 'kay."

After our little talk, we got to Winry's house. Ed knocked on the door. After being let in we went up to Winry's room, and we pushed her desk away. Ed started to draw a circle on the floor.

"Hey, I'm bored" Winry said in the most annoying voice ever.

"Just one more moment!" Al said, hoping Ed was done with the circle.

"Alright it's done." said Ed.

"What do you think Winry, isn't it great." I said with a big smile. _Hey dumb dumb, she isn't going to know what it is._

"I think it's a lousy present" Winry said with sadness in her voice. _Called it._

"That's not the present; it's just the outline for one." Ed said like he thought everyone knew that.

The three of us put everything in the center, being careful not to ruin the circle. We then put our hands on the edge of the circle. Once our hands touched the circle there was a flash of gold and the form of the doll started to manifest itself. Right before it was done, we heard a yell, then Winry started to cry.

_Oh no, we are sooo going to get into trouble._

Once the gold light faded, Winry's parents and grandma came running in. Her parents went to her to try to calm her down, while her grandma looked at the doll, then at us.

"Winry dear why don't we go into the kitchen and have some cake." said her mother.

"You three out of this house, and I'm calling your mother." said Winry's father.

_**Time Skip: Five Minutes Later**_

**Normal POV:**

"They weren't trying to scare you Winry, they went through a lot of trouble so you can have a nice present." Winry's father said, hoping to calm the crying girl down.

"That's right. Edward, Alphonse and Naruto were just trying do something special for you." Trisha said to the young girl in front of her. "I'm sorry about this, it's a misunderstanding." she continued.

"But there is no mistake of talent." Pinako, Winry's grandmother, came into the room holding the doll that was forgotten. "I've seen even the most gifted of folks give up before they even do anything of real mange. But your boys have one heck of a start. And that Naruto isn't half bad, either. Look at this work." Pinako held up the doll so everyone could see.

"I know it's stunning, but they shouldn't even know anything about alchemy." Trisha said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"They are his boys, after all. Well, not Naruto, there is something off about the boy, though." Pinako then handed the doll to Winry.

"I think you should keep this. The boys worked so hard on it, and made it just for you." Pinako said with a rare smile on her lips.

"I will talk to them." with that, Trisha got up and left the house, but not before wishing Winry a happy birthday.

The boys saw Trisha leave the house. They got up from where they were sitting and walked over to her. Then the four started to walk home.

"Ok boys no secrets, when did your dad teach you alchemy?" Trisha asked with a smile on her face.

"How can we learn from someone who is never here?" Ed said a little too bitter.

"We learned from this book." Al said as he handed it over to her.

"I haven't met their father." Naruto said with sadness.

"You mean, you really understand it on your own?" a shocked Trisha asked.

"More or less." Ed and Al said at the same time.

"_I_ have to break it down a little for Naruto though, but I don't mind." Ed continued. "So, are we in trouble?"

"You mean for using alchemy? No Ed I'm proud, I think I'll brag about it to everyone I know." Trisha said happily. She looked to her left to where Naruto was walking, and noticed that he didn't seem as happy about it as her sons were. "That means I'm proud of all of you; that includes you, too, Naruto." Seeing that this made him happy a thought came into her head. "In fact now the three of you can start using your father's study." This made all the boys happy as they ran into the house.

They all ran to the house, but the door was locked.

"I will unlock this door, but you have to put the books back where you found them." Trisha said as she unlocked, then opened the door.

"We will." all three said at the same time.

"And when your father gets back, be sure to thank him."

"Ok." said Ed and Al.

"That means you too, Naruto."

"But he's not my father." Naruto replied. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes, because what he saw there was disappointment. "But! I will still thank him if I ever see him." Naruto said hoping that would fix things.

Naruto then ran off and joined the other two boys at the bookcase. All three of them were pulling books down and arguing about which one to grab, when suddenly there was a crash. The boys had managed to pull down all the books at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Time Skip: Two Years**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Ed: 8**_

_**Winry: 8**_

_**Naruto: 8**_

_**Al: 7**_

_**During this time, Naruto has started to call Trisha "mom". He views Ed and Al as his older and younger brothers. They started to call each other as such. Winry's parents went off to be doctors in the war, leaving Winry in the care of her grandmother. **_

**Normal POV:**

Ed, Al and Naruto ran out of the house carrying what looked like a metal horse, and two metal pigs. The boys saw their mother and ran over to show them off.

"Mom look; mom look!" Al shouted at the woman hanging up the laundry.

"What do you have there?" Trisha said looking at the three boys in front of her.

"Ed made it. Isn't it awesome?" Al continued.

"Yeah, we can only make these ones." Naruto shoved his pig in her face.

"Well, I think that they are all beautiful. You well are his kids, no doubt about it." Trisha said with a huge smile on her face. Naruto then turned on his heel and ran. Over his shoulder he yelled:

"I'm going to Winry's."

"Brother, wait!" Ed and Al shouted, and ran after him. Naruto kept running until he came to the hill that was right before Winry's house. He sat down and waited for his brothers to catch up.

"Hey Ed, Al, what's your father like?" Naruto asked once they had caught up. Al looked at Ed, and sat down.

"He's a good for nothing man." Ed said as he sat in-between Naruto and Al.

"Brother, why are you so angry at daddy all the time?" Al asked with sadness in his voice.

"Why do you think, he ditched us. I can't say that I hate him, I don't remember enough, but when mom thinks about him, she gets sad. That's enough not to like him." Ed said on the edge of crying.

"Wow, that sucks. At least our mom is cool." Naruto said smiling.

Ed then reached over and played with Al's hair.

"All right why don't we show Winry our awesome work. Last one there is a rotten egg." Naruto said as he bolted up and ran the rest of the way to her house. Ed and Al shared a grin before following him.

When they got there, what they found shook them to their core. They found Winry sitting at her kitchen table crying. She stopped long enough to tell them that her parents were dead.

"What do you mean dead?" Al asked in a confused tone.

"Don't be stupid Al, their plain dead, my mom and dad are dead." Winry said in-between sobs.

"Yeah, but how? I thought they were just doctors." Ed asked, hoping Winry would know.

"It was a surprise attack."

"Winry" Al said as he walked over and put his pig on the table in front of her. "Our dad is going, too, you know. We'll make it ok."

"Shut up you idiot!" Winry then threw the pig off the table and stood up looking Al straight in the face. "Your dad just ran off; both of my parents are dead. They can never, ever come back."

Naruto, who was standing quietly near the door, then walked over and stood next to Al.

"So are mine, Winry. I lost both of my parents when I was just a day old. I don't remember what they look like, what they sound like, I don't even remember what they smell like. When you start to forget what they look like you can look over to that picture on the wall over there and look at them. I don't even have that. So be happy that you got to spend that time with them, because that's more than I ever got." Naruto all but yelled at Winry.

"You know, we can try to bring them back. I read it in a book once. There is this artificially made thing called a homunculus." Ed said picking up Al's pig. "It's like a living doll without a mind to begin with. Some people believe that with alchemy if you're willing to give up enough th-"

"Stop!" Pinako yelled "There will be no talking like that in this house, you understand me. That's a forbidden science. Alchemy is not some magic end all answer. That's why we auto-mail mechanics exist."

"Backward old bat." Naruto and Ed said at the same time. Upon hearing this Pinako starts to throw things at all the boys, and runs them out of the house. As the boys make it back up the hill that they were on earlier, they stopped, and sat once again.

"You know, she's right. Winry lost more than we ever will." Ed said looking at grass.

"Maybe more then you two but I have already been there. I meant every word I said back there, well maybe not the backwards old bat thing." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry about your real parents. I guess it's because you have lived with us so long, that I forget that we aren't really brothers." Ed relied

"That's ok, Let's head back."

They walked in silence, but when the house came into view, Naruto then said:

"You know, you guys are my brothers, and Trisha is my mother, and nothing can change that."

At that moment, the boys looked up and saw their mother, and ran to her. When they reached her, they threw their hands around her and started to cry.

"What's matter with you three, come on now, my little men, what can be so bad?" Trisha said in a sweet voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Time Skip: Two Weeks Later**_

**Normal POV:**

Ed, Al, and Naruto ran down the road towards their home, carrying baskets of food. They were laughing and having a good time. Naruto ran in and threw the door open. He saw Trisha lying on the floor, face down, not moving. He dropped his basket and ran to her side.

"Al, don't come in here. Go get Dr. Sampson, tell him our mother needs him A.S.A.P, HURRY!" Naruto waited for Al to be gone before he addressed Ed. "Ed, I need you to help me get her to her room. That way, it will be easier for the doctor to look at her." nodding his head, Ed walked over to the other side of Trisha and flipped her. Once on her back, Trisha started to stir.

"Hey, how are my little men?" Trisha asked with a smile on her face, as if nothing had happened.

"Mom, can you walk?" Ed asked her. Nodding her head yes he continued "We are going to help you to bed. Al went to get the doctor."

Without saying a word, Trisha got up with the help of Ed and Naruto, and walked into her room. Ed fluffed her pillow while Naruto covered her body with her blanket

As soon as they were done, Al came running in with the doctor.

"Hey doc, she's in here!" yelled Ed.

When Trisha saw the doctor she smiled and said "Hey Gary, how's the wife?"

"She's fine Trisha, but I'm more worried about you at the moment. Umm, boys, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to leave." the doctor said.

"WHAT?" Ed and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"It's ok Gary. It's time they knew. Boys, I'm sick. I've been sick for some time." Trisha said not looking at the boys.

"Boys, your mother, I fear, won't live much longer." Dr. Sampson said to three boys.

"How long?" Ed said so quietly that it was almost not heard.

"It's going to be ok, Ed." Al said.

"HOW LONG?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Six months, to a year." Dr. Sampson said in a sad voice. He then turned back to the ill woman in bed. "You're on bed rest. I don't want you getting up for anything. I don't care how well you feel, you are not to leave this bed. You three are to tell me if she gets up for anything other than to go to the bathroom, to bathe, and to change the sheets." He said to the three shocked and crying boys.

"Now, Trisha." He looked at the woman, who was fast asleep. "Why don't we let her get some sleep?" Dr. Sampson then walked out of the room and waited for the three to follow. Once all four were in the kitchen, Dr. Sampson handed Ed a bottle of blue pills. "Now, make sure she takes one of these three times a day, every day, until the bottle is empty."

He then bent down untill he was the same height as the boys.

"I'm sorry, boys. I've done all I could do. The best thing is to make her comfortable." He then stood up and left the house.

Ed then calmly walked to his mother's room and closed the door. He stood there for a while, then he dashed into the study.

"Al, HEY AL! Where are those letters dad sent us?" Ed asked from where he was.

"They should be on the desk." Al said as he walked into study. He saw Ed looking at the desk as if it had grew another head. "I take it from your look that they're not there."

"No Al, if they were I wouldn't have asked." Ed said in a sad voice.

"That's because I have them." Naruto said as he handed them to Al. "I'm sorry Ed, I wanted to know what kind of person your father was. So, every time you guys got a letter, I would read it."

"It's fine." He took the letter from Al and looked at them. "I'm going to send letters to all these addresses to see if I can't find him. Maybe if we can find him, it will make mom better."

"Ed, you know that won't work." Naruto said in a very sad voice.

"I know, but I have to do something. Now you can either help write the letters, or get out of my way." Ed said in a very stern voice.

Naruto then walked out of the room. Looking at the door in shock, he mumbled something under his breath. He then walked over to the desk and sat down. Ed then pulled out a piece of paper. As he put the pen to the paper, he heard a noise behind him.

"Hey shorty, are you going to move over, so Al and I can join you, or are you going to write all those letters yourself?" Naruto stood behind him with two chairs, and a smirk on his face.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled. Naruto then ran over and covered Ed's mouth.

"Hey dummy, are you trying to wake mom up? 'Cause if you keep yelling, you are going to." Naruto then removed his hand, but not before Ed had licked it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Time Skip: Six Months Later**_

_**In this time the boys took turns watching their mother, while the other two went to the train station. Their mother's condition kept getting worse and worse.**_

**Naruto's POV:**

_All of us were called to mom's bed. The doctor said that she may not make it through the night. We were all in her room as she was telling us goodbye. She told Winry that she has grown up beautifully and that when she sees them, to tell them how much she loved watching her grow up with her boys. She told Ed and Al that their father was a good man and not to be mad at him all the time. She asked Pinako to look after us when she was gone. She then turned to me._

"Naruto, my son. If I meet your parents, then I will tell them that their son is no longer alone, that he has found a family..." She looked over to my left where Ed and Al standing " ... and friends ..." She then looked at my right, where Pinako and Winry were standing " ... and I'm proud to say you're my son."

"Ed, there is some money your father sent. I haven't touched a cent of it; I was saving it for you three. Take care of your younger brothers. Ed, can you transmute something for me? A ring of flowers would be nice. Your father would always make them for me."

Once she said the last word, Mom then closed her eyes and looked like she was asleep.

**She's not asleep, she's dead.**

Darkness was all I saw as I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Time Skip: Three Days Later**_

_**In the three days since their mother died, the boys have been staying at Pinako's house. All Al did was sleep and cry. Naruto and Ed read non-stop. Today was the day that their mother was to be buried.**_

**Normal POV:**

The three boys watched as six people they had never seen before took their mother to her final resting place. As they lowered her into the ground, Al and Naruto, along with several other people, started to cry. When they started to cover her coffin with dirt, Ed walked over and held Al, so he couldn't see. After it was all covered, everyone told the three boys how sorry they were, and then they left, leaving the three along at the grave.

"Hey Ed, follow me; Al stay here so we know where to find you." Naruto then walked away. Once he got to where he was out of ear shot of Al, he stopped.

"Ed, do you remember when Winry's parents died, and you started talking about making a homunculus? I think we should make one, I think we should bring mom back." Naruto said watching Ed to see if he liked this idea. When Ed's face didn't change, he opened his mouth to continue, when Ed answered.

"Why did you bring me over here before you asked me?"

"Because I didn't want to say anything in front of Al, get his hopes up, and then we don't do it, and he'll be crushed all over again. I couldn't live with myself if I was the cause of his pain." Naruto said in a small voice.

"Ed, Naruto!" Al yelled.

Both boys ran over to see if everything was ok.

"Brothers I'm hungry, and cold, too. How are we going to do this? How are we going to live without her?" Al asked as he started to cry harder. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Ed beat him to it.

"We're not, Al, we are going to bring her back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading.

A guest reviewer asked for a longer chapter, well I hope you're happy 'cause this is the longest chapter I have ever written. It took me four days to write it because I have the attention span of a hamster on crack.

The ages of the kids when the story first starts are as follows:

Edward: 6

Winry: 6

Alphonse: 5

Naruto: 5 (almost 6)

Thank you to my beta (I bet you get tired of seeing that **(brica: No, no, not at all! You are very much mistaken!)**) you are a huge help **(brica: I **_**know**_**!)**.

**Naruto Fact:**

Sasori made a brief appearance in the Naruto: Shippūden episode 129 omake, walking past Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki in a festival, glancing at the former.

(When I saw this I went back and watched the episode again, sure enough it was there.)

**Naruto Quote:**

(Upon seeing Kankuro using his puppet body) "My old puppet body… Suddenly it all seems so pointless. I now have the body I've always desired, one that will never rot or decay. I've truly become a puppet in every sense of the word."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

Normal Story

_Thoughts_

**Fox talking/ POV's**

"Talking"

**Last Time on Iron Heart Alchemist**

**"Ed, Naruto!" Al yelled.**

**Both boys ran over to see if everything was ok.**

**"Brothers I'm hungry, and cold, too. How are we going to do this? How are we going to live without her?" Al asked as he started to cry harder. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Ed beat him to it.**

**"We're not, Al, we are going to bring her back."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Start of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

**Ed's POV:**

_My brothers and I have been working studding our father's books, trying to get what we are going to do right before we try it. Let's see we need water, 35 liters, carbon, 20 kilograms, ammonia, 4 liters, lime, 1.5 kilograms, phosphorous, 800 grams, salt, 250 grams, saltpeter, 100 grams, sulfur, 80 grams, fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements. Of course we will need a place to hide it all. Some place people, mainly Pinako, won't find. I got it! We can hide it at our hom- NO! That place is no longer my home. Every time I go into there all I can think about is Mom, the good and the bad. _

Naruto, Ed, and Al were sitting in a spare bedroom at the Rockwell house. All three of them were looking at Hohenheim's books on transmutation circles, all three were taking notes as well. Naruto was sitting at the only desk; Al was lying on his stomach with his book in front of him, while Ed sat on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Brothers, I found what we need for a human body, but we can't keep them here. I was thinking that we should keep them at our old house." Ed spoke up. Al's eyes were the size of diner plates, and Naruto looked like he was ready to punch him. After seeing their reactions he continued.

"Think about we need a place that no one goes to, a place we control. That is the only place I can think of. I'm open up to suggestions if you don't like it."

"Why do we need to hide them? Why can't we just keep them here?" Naruto asked as marked the page he was on, and closed the book. He then got out of the chair he was sitting in, and stretched.

"Cause if Pinako found out she would take everything and we would never get the changed to do it. It was your idea after all, so, I just thought that maybe you would actually like to go through with it." Ed said as he did the same thing as Naruto. He then picked up his notes and headed to the kitchen.

"Brother, where are you going?" Al asked as Ed walked out.

"We need some things from the kitchen, then I'm going to take to the hide out." Ed said as he walked in a small kitchen. He started looking though the cabinets till he found what he was looking for. A water bottle, a measuring cup, measuring spoons, salt, and a few ripped plastic baggies covered the counter. Ed was checking things off a list, and mumbling to himself.

"I one of you to measure out 35 liters of water into the water bottle, while the other fixes the bags. Once that's done then I will measure out 250 grams of salt." Ed said as if he was the boss of the other two. Naruto grabbed the bags and left the room. Al grabbed the water bottle, and the measuring cup and walked to the sink.

When Naruto returned, he was hold the bags but there was something wrong with them.

"Naruto are the bags smaller then they use to be?" Ed asked

"Yep they wanted to be like you, short." Naruto said as he handed Ed the much smaller bags.

"What was that? You think I'm short?" Ed asked as his face getting redder by the minute.

"You are in more ways than one." Naruto replied his face getting just as red.

As the two were having a staring contest, Al grabbed the bags and the salt and started to measure it. Once done he closed the bags.

"It's ok, see." Al said showing the other two the bag. When both boys looked at him, he continued.

"Ed, you wrong to act as if it wasn't good enough. Naruto, you were wrong when you said Ed was short. We shouldn't be fighting we are all we have. If we start fighting you are going to draw sides, and then make me choose which side I'm on. And, I won't be able to. So, please don't fight." By the end of his little speech Al was in tears.

"Alright, Al, I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have said those things to you." Ed said looking down at the floor.

"Al's right, Ed, We are all we have. I shouldn't have called you, or your temper, short. I was just mad. The short thing was a low blow so you can take one free shot at me, when you want to, anywhere on the body, and as hard as you want to, no strings attached." Naruto said with a smirk visible on his face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N **

Thank you for reading.

Thank you brica for being my beta.

I started this story from a different person. She set out a list events and what order they were to be in. I know that some of the events may be out of order from what happens in the anime, but I don't care. I don't want to hear 'that's what happened" I don't care. I like the events in what order they are in.

On another note I will do shorter chapters because that is all my attion span will allow. But the next chapter will be longer I promise. If it isn't then I will do ten thousand laps around Konoha on my hands.

**Naruto Fact:**

As Tobi, Obito's hobby is accompanying "Deidara-senpai

**Quote**:

(To Kakashi) "I'm about to… die… but I'll become your eye… and see the future with you.:


End file.
